Kagerin Nara
Appearance His hair is spiky red, which signals some affileration with the almost extinct Uzumaki clan. A blood red bandanna is tied around his head to keep his hair from falling into his eyes, which features purple eyes. He wears the standard Anbu gear from Zhugegakure. Background KageRin is not your usual run of the mil Nara. When he was a child he was the oustsider in his clan thanks to his red hair, another difference that made him and outsider in the Nara clan was his thirst for knowledge and strength, the most important thing the made him an outsider was probaly his dislike for laziness and Shikaku Nara who he thought gave the Nara children a bad rolemodel which he thought made the clan weaker. He escaped the lonliness by befriending two other outcasts. They promised one another to always be there for one another. This promise was the catalyst to the progress in training. At age 6 he was ready to graduate from the academy which was the same year as Shikaku Nara, the heir of the Nara clan through he was 10. The same problem happened in the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans. Shikakus father the jonnin commander at the time thought of a brilliant solution. The solution was to take them out of the shinobi program to train them to be duplikates of the later renown Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The three outcast´s went of the grid for 4 years until they could graduate at age 10. But they immediatly was put on the reserves to funktion as the clan heirs Boduguard that was at least the official reason. Somewhere between the 2nd world war and the 3rd world war, the three was out on a mission pretending to be the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. On this mission they bumbed into Seppaku Hyūga who saw through their disguise. He gave them the chance to join his masters Zhuge liangs village, which they accepted, they manged to fake their death to avoid being added to the bingo book. At some point in the 3rd world war he was given a series of mission with the same goal as Sayuri Takahashi, they ended up working together instead of against one and another, they started getting to know each other, they found out both of them had a passion for fire jutsus, they shared their tips and Sayuri even help him achieve his goal to do White Fire. Personality Kagerin has a very cold personality, he unlike many others dont sugercoat things which has made a very disliked person by many. He has a habit with commentating other people for their looks, abilities and actions. He usally explain things as simple as possible because he deems is stupid to explain something, with a lot of smart words, when you gonna have to simplify it after having already explained it once. Abilities Kagerin has a wide variety of skills ranging from explosive fire jutsu to top assasination jutsus from his clans hiden techniques. Taijutsu Kagerins style is called Talon of the Eagle, which consists of clawing and thrusting motions, he aguments this fighting style with a pair of metallic claws (just like wolwerine except they are not part of his exoskeleton). The claws are sealed at the back of his hand for instance use. He arguments the the by his the technique Chakra Flow with his fire chakra. Ninjutsu He has a very distinctive ninjutsu style that mainly consists of white fire techniques, explosive fire jutsus and shadow jutsus. Nature Transformation Fire Kagerin is a natural fire user, with more than big enough chakra reserves to fire fire jutsus around like, the 3rd hokage or Jiraiya, thanks to his chakra reserves. But he knew that he would most likely never gain the same amount of jutsus as the two mentioned above. So to combat this he trained extensively in the manipulation of fire chakra, his main purpose was to reach a such high level that white fire techniques did not cost more chakra. After years of chakra manipulation he managed to make his fire almost as hot as the legendary White fire, that was when he hit a road block. He knew he needed something more widespread so he began dedicating more time train the fire chakra explosive properties. Making him the best in Konoha in its use. Hiden Jutsu Kagerin was an equal to Shikaku in natural talent in the shadow jutsus but thanks to his work ethic and the fact when he had fun he was training, whereas shikaku would rate be lazy and sleep. By the time he defected he had learned all shadow jutsus in his clan, after defecting he began creting his own shadow jutsus. Genjutsu He has little skill in genjutsu but he regularly uses genjutsus to fool the opponents senses. His ability to disrupt genjutsus is top-notch. Kenjutsu Kagerin is a fan of explosions like all men which led him to his infuriation with the Shibuki one of the legendary swords. In hopes of someday being able to wield it he had at blacksmith make as close copy as possible, so he could get used to it. He even made with his small fuinjutsu abilities managed to make something similar to the Shibuki's explosive properties. Sometime between the 3rd ninja world war and part 1 (when Naruto has just graduated from academy) he has gotten his hands on the Shibuki. Fuinjutsu He has has the ability to create the basic seals in fuinjutsu, except from in explosive tags where he is at top in the world, except maybe Iwas top explosive expert. Category:Nara Clan Category:Missing-nin Category:A-Rank Category:Kekkei Genkai